Una Leona sin Melena
by Liliana Galadriel
Summary: Recuerdan la campaña de un conocido perfume que Emma Watson hizo luego de Harry Potter. ¿Que pasaría si Hermionie Granger hiciera esa campaña? Draco & Hermionie
1. Segunda Oportunidad

Hacía tiempo que tenía esta historia en la cabeza, pero apenas ahora me he podido dar tiempo de escribirla y publicarla, espero les agrade. Al igual que los personajes de mis otras historias estos no me pertenecen. Todos son de J. K. Rowling.

Al final de la historia les tengo un pequeño regalito...

* * *

><p><em>You know you drive me up a wall the way you make good on all the<em>

_nasty tricks you pull_

_Seems like we're makin' up more than we're makin' love_

_And it always seems you got somn' on your mind other than me_

_Girl, you got to change your crazy ways_

_You hear me_

* * *

><p>¡Segunda Oportunidad!<p>

* * *

><p>Para todos los estudiantes del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería que hayan o no cursado el pasado ciclo escolar el ministerio de magia les ha ofrecido una nueva oportunidad de reanudar sus estudios. Kingsley Shacklebolt, ministro de magia, ha declarado a nuestros corresponsales que es "su gran deseo que los jóvenes magos vuelvan al colegio". A la par ofrecen la opción a los estudiantes con 17 años cumplidos de presentar los EXTASIS en lugar de volver a cursar el 7° año.<p>

Este fragmento tomado de una publicación del diario "El Profeta", había generado diversas reacciones entre los estudiantes del colegio.

A pesar de que todos los estudiantes habían recibido una carta parecida y que podía leerse en el diario, una mañana el propio ministro de magia se dio una vuelta por la madriguera donde se encontraban algunos de los hermanos Weasley, Harry y Hermionie. Luego de que la madre de los pelirrojos le sirviera una taza de té, Kingsley se sentó a hablar con el trío de oro.

- Se que han recibido vía lechuza la nota de lo que tenemos planeado, pero vengo a pedirles a los tres de manera especial que regresen, ahora más que nunca quisiera pedirles que volvieran – se quedó mirando a los chicos.

- Regresaré, tú me apoyaste en todo momento y yo sería un ingrato si no volviera, además Ginny va a volver y me gustaría pasar tiempo con ella ya que las cosas están en paz – dijo Harry y luego sonrió a su novia que escuchaba desde cerca.

- ¡Yo también voy a regresar! Aunque solo sea por no presentar los EXTASIS hasta que terminemos… y claro, también para estar contigo hermano – dijo Ron mirando a Harry quien puso los ojos en blanco luego del comentario de su amigo.

Ambos miraron a Hermionie, sabían que a ella le habían ofrecido un puesto como becaria en el ministerio y solo tendría que presentar los exámenes que correspondían por lo que les sorprendió cuando ella simplemente dijo.

- También regresaré a estudiar.

A excepción del ministro, todos se quedaron con la boca abierta cuando escucharon los planes de Hermionie y ella a modo de explicación, que no dejó para nada convencidos a todos, agregó.

- Las fechas del examen coinciden con mi vuelo de salida a Australia y no lo puedo posponer… - y poco después de esa visita Hermionie se despidió de los Weasley agradeciendo todas sus atenciones y tomó un vuelo con dirección a Australia inquieta por ver de nuevo a sus padres.

* * *

><p><em>That kinda lovin'<em>

_Turns a man to a slave_

_That kinda lovin'_

_Sends a man right to his grave..._

* * *

><p>Estaba decidido y al igual que ellos muchos estudiantes, incluso de las otras casas, regresarían a estudiar en Hogwarts, la escuela estaría algo llena pero la profesora McGonagal, ahora directora, estaba haciendo los arreglos necesarios para cubrir el súperhabit.<p>

El 1° de septiembre el andén se encontraba lleno de estudiantes con miradas nerviosas, ya fuera porque estaban cursando por primera vez o porque buscaban con curiosidad quién volvía al colegio.

La tropa Weasley y cornflakes (Harry, como de la familia), llegaron con tiempo suficiente esta vez y buscaban ansiosos a Hermionie, habían recibido una carta de la chica en donde únicamente decía que había atrasado su viaje de regreso por causas de fuerza mayor y que los vería hasta el día de inicio de clases.

Con mucha alegría, Luna Lovegood se acercó a saludar a Ginny y a los Weasley, estaba muy contenta de que a pesar de todo gracias a sus calificaciones, sobre todo en pociones, iba a estar en 7° igual que ellos. Neville Longbottom también llegó muy contento de que además, la profesora Sprout le había escrito una carta en la que le pedía que volviera para platicar sobre su futuro, lo que había echado por tierra las aspiraciones de su abuela de que se convirtiera en auror como su padre.

Los Malfoy llegaron muy cambiados, aunque con la misma altivez de siempre, el padre y la madre llevaban respectivamente un traje negro y un hermoso vestido color plomo y joyería costosísima en esmeraldas y oro blanco de reconocidos diseñadores muggle y Draco, por su parte, usaba unos jeans también de diseñador y una camisa de vestir de seda todos muggle.

Aunque la mayor sorpresa no vino de la ropa de los Malfoy, ni de la nueva carrera de Neville, ni siquiera de las acostumbradas criaturitas que Luna solía ver en todo el mundo, sino de una familia que llegó casi para salir el tren que también vestía ropa muggle y también de diseñadores exclusivos.

* * *

><p><em>That kind of lovin'<em>

_Makes me wanna pull_

_Down the shade, yeah_

_That kind of lovin'_

_Yeah now I'm never, never, never, never gonna be the same_

* * *

><p>Ambos padres llevaban camisas tipo polo a juego en color mostaza y pantalones de mezclilla; la hija por su parte llevaba una camiseta blanca sin mangas y unos jeans claros que mostraban el cuerpo precioso que tenía la chica. Su rostro se enmarcaba con un poco de maquillaje y un cabello castaño claro con destellos muy corto (recordaba a Mia Farrow en la película El Bebé de Rose Marie) y coronándolo todo un sombrero de tipo reportera.<p>

Todos los estudiantes se quedaron mirando a la curiosa familia en cuanto entró, ¿quiénes eran? ¿Quién era la chica? ¿Estudiante de intercambio de Beuxbatons?

La respuesta a estas interrogantes (increíblemente), las dio Ronald Weasley con dos palabras.

- ¿Hermionie Granger?

* * *

><p>Espero les haya agradado este primer capítulo, esperan cosas muy interesantes de todos los estudiantes de 7°. Ahora el regalo, introduzcan la siguiente dirección en Youtube y encontrarán el tema del capítulo de hoy. Muchos besos y nos leemos pronto.<p>

w w w . you tube

. c o m

watch

? v = NMNgbISmF4I


	2. Corte de cabello con causa

Vamos por el segundo capítulo, por si no pudieron entrar al link de YouTube que dejé la vez pasada, la canción es Crazy de Aerosmit, en cada capítulo voy a poner estrofas de algunas canciones que se relacionan con éstos y al final pondré cuál es la canción. Sin más por el momento les dejo el capítulo.

* * *

><p><em>Ooh, you make me live<em>

_Whatever this world can give to me_

_It's you, you're all I see_

_Ooh, you make me live now honey_

* * *

><p>Corte de cabello con causa<p>

* * *

><p>Viajando con sus padres en el tren subterráneo que va de Paris a Londres, ya de regreso, Hermionie iba pensativa. Las últimas semanas se le habían pasado volando, si lo comparaban con el año en que habían estado buscando los horrocruxes… apenas y volvían a tiempo para que ella tomara el tren a su escuela.<p>

* * *

><p>Luego de la derrota de Ryddle, Harry ella y Ron, se quedaron en casa de los Weasley; hubo muchos juicios y ellos testificaron a menudo. Gracias a Harry, los Malfoy fueron absueltos, aunque no fue lo mismo para los Goyle.<p>

Entre tanto su noviazgo con Ron había sido maravilloso, se llevaban muy bien y se divertían con sus discusiones; incluso se las habían arreglado para quedarse algunas veces solos en la madriguera, su primera vez fue perfecta, él fue muy tierno y luego de algunas incomodidades ella lo había disfrutado muchísimo. Pero luego de algun tiempo comenzó a sentirse algo extraña junto al pelirrojo y se dio cuenta que él también.

- ¿No sientes que hay algo raro entre nosotros? – le dijo él una tarde un poco después.

- Creo que algo ha cambiado, aún te quiero, pero creo que no como pareja.

- Es interesante que luego de todo lo que pasamos nos veamos solo como hermanos, ¿no crees?

- Al menos creo que ya no quedamos en el ¿qué hubiera pasado? – reflexionó ella. Él le dio un beso suave en la boca y siguieron como mejores amigos.

* * *

><p><em>Oh, you're the best friend<em>

_That I ever had_

_I've been with you such a long time_

_You're my sunshine_

_And I want you to know_

_That my feelings are true_

_I really love you_

_Oh, you're my best friend_

* * *

><p>Meditó mucho la nota de Hogwarts que habían enviado a los estudiantes, estaba más que preparada para aprobar los EXTASIS con inmejorables calificaciones, pero estaba cansada de que la consideraran una sabelotodo, había acompañado a Harry durante toda la guerra y era tiempo de darse unas vacaciones; el trabajo en el ministerio podía esperarla mientras ella disfrutaba de un año en la escuela para el que no debía esforzarse, con este pensamiento reservó sus boletos para ir a Australia y reencontrarse con sus papás.<p>

Había concertado una cita con ambos y los esperaba muy nerviosa por la reacción que pudieran tener. Pero ellos inmediatamente comprendieron que todo lo había hecho por protegerlos y se alegraron de que ella hubiera salido bien de todo aquello.

Sus padres no querían regresar inmediatamente, hacía mucho que no pasaban sus vacaciones con su hija y deseaban pasar tiempo juntos. Por lo que se quedaron aún unos días más, antes de volver a Inglaterra.

* * *

><p>Uno de esos días en que paseaban por la playa de Melbourne, vieron en una estética un aviso que decía: "Corte de cabello con causa". Tanto a su mamá como a ella les llamó la atención y entraron.<p>

El apuesto chico que estaba en la recepción les explicó que estaban ofreciendo un cambio de imagen a todas las clientas a cambio de que donaran su cabello a una organización de ayuda a personas con cáncer que se dedicaban a hacer pelucas para enfermos que, sometidos a las terapias que la enfermedad requiere, habían perdido su cabello.

Una vocecita dentro de ella comenzó a decirle "córtalo, vamos córtalo, quieres un cambio, quieres dejar de ser la sabelotodo, córtalo, es cabello, volverá a crecer…". Su mamá se sintió conmovida y accedió a cortar su cabello y sin pensarlo, Hermionie entró con su madre en la estética, se sentó en la silla y cerró sus ojos.

El hombre que le cortaba el cabello, en opinión de Hermionie exageradamente metro o levemente gay, estuvo platicando con ella de cosas triviales mientras la estaba arreglando, lo que la distrajo de ver como cortaban su rizos, todos alborotados como siempre, y los iban acomodando sobre una toalla. Cuando el chico terminó tomo un pequeño mechón y lo entretejió con una cinta rosa y se lo dio "como recuerdo".

Luego de eso le cortaron aún más cabello, el estilista le dijo que tenía un rostro hermoso y que quería destacarlo dejando su cabello bien corto. Sin que viera mucho cómo había quedado la pasaron a maquillaje con una chica muy amable que mientras la arreglaba le explicó cómo hacerlo y qué tanto maquillaje usar para cada ocasión.

Finalmente la dejaron verse en el espejo, se quedó mirándose unos segundos; la preciosa chica que le devolvía la mirada no podía ser ella, tenía unos ojos enormes y rasgados en un tono que recordaba al caramelo líquido, unos labios en un rosa suave y carnoso, una nariz pequeña y una cara hermosa con un ovalo perfecto. Pero lo más impresionante era lo que faltaba, su cabello, su melena completamente alborotada y esponjada ya no estaba, ahora tenía un corte tipo pixie, le había dicho el chico que le cortó, y unos reflejos en un castaño un poco más claro que el tono natural de su cabello.

Sus padres la miraron sorprendidos y encantados, siempre habían considerado hermosa a su hija pero ahora se veía increíble. Su papá le compró los maquillajes que habían usado para ella y un producto para su cabello y salieron a continuar con su paseo.

* * *

><p>Jamás se habría preparado para los días que siguieron, le resultaron increíbles, mientras iba de compras o simplemente paseaba, sola o con sus papás, los chicos se quedaban mirándola, muchos sin disimular siquiera que la veían, algunos incluso le guiñaban el ojo o la saludaban y ella tímidamente sonreía o respondía el saludo.<p>

* * *

><p>Mientras se preguntaba qué iban a opinar sus compañeros de la escuela sobre su nueva imagen, llegó el día de volver a Londres, con una breve escala en Paris, ya que habían dejado algunas semanas para que ella se organizara para volver al colegio. Mientras volaban camino a Europa un caballero que había visto a Hermionie desde que subió al avión se acercó a ella y sus padres.<p>

- Buenas tardes, me gustaría hacerles un comentario si me lo permiten – dijo el hombre.

- ¡Claro! ¿Qué deseaba? – respondió la mamá de Hermionie.

- ¿Esta hermosa jovencita es su hija?

- Si – respondió el señor Granger.

- Represento a una importante empresa de modelaje y me gustaría contratar a su hija, si están de acuerdo – los padres de Hermionie se quedaron mirándola boquiabiertos.

- Si ella está de acuerdo, por nosotros no hay problema – la mamá de Hermionie fue la primera en reaccionar.

Hermionie estaba sorprendida, ¿ella modelo? No, ella era una bruja, una muy brillante, ella era una mujer inteligente, no hermosa ni mucho menos una modelo. Pero esa vocecita que hace poco la había convencido de cortarse el cabello en esta ocasión le susurró "inténtalo, nada tienes que perder…"

* * *

><p><em>Ooh, I've been wandering round<em>

_But I still come back to you (still come back to you)_

_In rain or shine_

_You've stood by me girl_

_I'm happy at home (happy at home)_

_You're my best friend_

* * *

><p>Ya en el metro de Londres, de camino al tren y a la plataforma 9 y ¾, Hermionie iba nerviosa, aún no sabía que tanto de su aventura como modelo conocían sus amigos y el resto de la escuela.<p>

Entraron entre caminando y corriendo al andén, iban a llegar apenas a tiempo, pero en cuanto puso un pie en el lugar, un profundo silencio se adueñó del mismo, seguido de una voz conocida que dijo asombrado.

- ¿Hermionie Granger?

* * *

><p>Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo, Hermionie modelo, quién lo creería; la canción de este día se llama You are my best friend de Queen. Nos leemos en la próxima entrega.<p> 


End file.
